Punishment
by koimisaki
Summary: Summary:Naruto’s and Sasuke’s dads Fuguko and Arashi have been best friends since they were young. They grew up together and decided to cooperated together to open one huge company. They’re wealthy, have their own wife and have children. Those children ar
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Naruto's and Sasuke's dads (Fuguko and Arashi) have been best friends since they were young. They grew up together and decided to cooperated together to open one huge company. They're wealthy, have their own wife and have children. Those children are Naruto and Sasuke. Though their dads are best friends, Naruto and Sasuke had never like each other since they were born, Sasuke always pick on Naruto, and Naruto has short temper, so they always fight. Due to the problems they're having Fuguko and Arashi decided to punish the two teens by putting them in the same room in a month, now how are those two going to get out of this one?

**A/N:** okay, I have a lot of in-progress fic that I'm kind of stuck with right now, but ideas just keep popping up in my head every time I rest or listen to music.

**Side notes:** Naruto's mom was killed in a car accident about 2 years ago, and unfortunately Sasuke's mother fallen ill and passed away about 7 months after Naruto's mom's death. After Sasuke's mother's death, Naruto's dad decided to move in to Sasuke's mansion.

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Naruto of course,y favorite pairing.

**Warning**: rated all age for now, OOC.

**Keys:**

"Talking"

"yelling / shouting"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Flash back"**_

_-Affections on character's face- _

(Author's notes)

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything…

**Chapter 1: plan**

"I can't believe this." Naruto shouted and slammed the bedroom door back loudly.

"Stop complaining dobe." Sasuke looked irritated.

"Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"Of course it does, but we have to deal with this or else we'll be in even bigger trouble."

_**Begin flashback.**_

"_I can't keep up with you boys anymore.__" Fuguko scolded at both Sasuke and Naruto who were standing next to each other, they both had their heads down and were looking at the ground._

"_Yeah, I don't even know how to deal with you two anymore, I ran out of ideas now." Arashi added._

"_This is the 4__th__ time the principal called us in this week, and every time he called us in it's always about you two fighting. Do you hate each other that much?" fuguko asked but neither of them answered the question._

"_Do you want to get expel from Konoha high?" he continued to ask but no answer. He hesitated a bit then continued._

"_I guess you leave me no choice, this is my final decision and if this doesn't work, nothing _

_else will." Fuguko sighed and stared at the blond and raven haired._

"_I will put you two in the same room for a month." _

"_whaaat?__" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed._

"_There's no way I would live in the same room with that dobe." Sasuke shouted at his father fearlessly._

"_Shut up, same here, who would want to sleep in the same room with you?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke._

"_Silence, you two." Arashi ordered. Both the blond and the raven haired silenced immediately._

"_There will be no argument with this decision, Arashi has already agreed with this decision. I want you two to try and understand each other. Now are we clear?" Sasuke's dad gave a death glare to the boys. _

"_Yes…" both of them murmured._

_**End flashback.**_

"who can sleep in peace in the same room as you?" Sasuke said coolly.

"SHUT UP."

"listen dobe, I have a plan that will work perfectly as long as you cooperate with me." Sasuke's face became serious.

"now you sound like some old business guy."

"DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS OR NOT?" Sasuke shouted with anger.

"okay, okay, you don't have to scream you know."

"_-ahem- _anyway, back to the idea… now all we have to do is act like we're perfectly fine with each other in front of them…"

"and after that, we'll go back to fighting again?" Naruto asked while smirking.

"now what d'you think?"

"yeahh… I like that idea."

A/N: wohahahaha…-evil laugh- how are those two going to do with their little plan? Please review, the more you review the more sasuxnaru you get. –more evil laugh-


	2. 2 Day 1 part one

**A/N:** thanks for all the positive reviews, I'm so happy _–grin- _anyway, here's the second chapter that you all been waiting for. For those who're reading my other fictions, I apologize for not updating them right away, but I'm trying my best to get them done. I'm so busy right now that I can't even read others fictions XP. 

**Side notes:** Naruto's mom was killed in a car accident about 2 years ago, and unfortunately Sasuke's mother fallen ill and passed away about 7 months after Naruto's mom's death. After Sasuke's mother's death, Naruto's dad decided to move in to Sasuke's mansion.

****

**Pairing:** Sasuke X Naruto of course, my favorite pairing.

**Warning**: rated Teen in this chapter, OOCness.

****

**Keys:**

"Talking"

"yelling / shouting"

_'Thinking' _

**_"Flash back" _**

_-Affections on character's face- _

(Author's notes)

**Disclaimer:** don't own, don't ask

* * *

**Recap **

"Listen dobe, I have a plan that will work perfectly as long as you cooperate with me." Sasuke's face became serious.

"Now you sound like some old business guy."

"DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS OR NOT?" Sasuke shouted with anger.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to scream you know."

"_-ahem- _anyway, back to the idea… now all we have to do is act like we're perfectly fine with each other in front of them…"

"And after that, we'll go back to fighting again?" Naruto asked while smirking.

"Now what d'you think?"

"Yeahh… I like that idea."

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Day 1 (part one) **

* * *

"hey dobe! Hurry up, will ya?" Sasuke yelled as he kept knocking on the bathroom door.

"shut the fuck up, i'm almost done." The blond yelled back from the other side of the door.

"you said that like ten minutes ago too." Sasuke was about to knock the door again but it opened, revealed the blond haired boy with a **small**, white towel wrapped around his waist, he was still wet, drops of water were dripping from his hair, and his body to the dark blue carpet. Sasuke was a bit shocked by the sight but was able to pull himself together.

"'bout time, what were you doing in there? Trying to scrub dirt off your ass?" the raven-haired teen asked smirking.

"Shut it teme, first of all, I don't have dirt on my ass, and second, don't try to pick **another** fight, last night was bad enough." Naruto recalled what happened.

**_Begin flashback _**

_"aaah!!!! what?!!! What?!! the house's on fire?!!" Naruto instantly sat up awoke from his peaceful sleep when he heard a loud blow of a whistle. He looked around to see Sasuke standing crossed arms beside his bed holding a red whistler. _

_"what in hell do you think you're doing teme, try to scare me to death?" _

_"Maybe" If possible there would be steams coming out of the blonde's ears right now. The blond turned to his night stand and looked at his alarm clock. _

_"it's two in the morning, you moron. What'd you want?" _

_"I wanna switch bed." Sasuke stated coolly and Naruto blinked, his confusing face soon turned to anger. _

_"you woke me up 'cause you wanna switch bed?" this time there really was steams coming out of his ears. _

_"Yeah, so get your ass moving." _

_"What's wrong with that bed?" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke's bed. _

_"Nothing really, I just don't like that side of the room." _

_"Why you? This just the first night and I already had enough of you." Naruto growled then jumped out of his bed and tackled the raven-haired teen by surprise. Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke intended to hit the other boy in the face but unfortunately, Sasuke dodged it and sent a painful kick to the blond in the stomach causing him to fail backward. Naruto groan and gripped his stomach tightly. _

_"You know, you never good at fighting, why bother?" Sasuke smirked. _

_"You bastard" Naruto cursed under his breath as he tried to get back up on his feet. _

_"You're so weak." _

_"I'm not." _

_"Yeah right" Sasuke replied sarcastically and walked over to the shaking blond. _

_"Here, are you okay?" Sasuke tried to help but Naruto refused. The two teens turned to the doorway when they heard footsteps. _

_"What are you two up to now?" Fuguko slammed the door open, Arashi was standing behind him. _

_"He started it." Naruto pointed to other teen instantly. _

_"me?" _

_"Yeah, you" _

_"I did not." _

_"Stop it, both of you. Since you two fought again, I'll increase the one day of your punishment." _

_"no way." The two teens cried out. _

_"And keep this in mind. I will increase the day each time you fight, one fight will increase one day." _

_"but it was totally the teme's fault-" Naruto exclaimed. _

_"no it was not." Sasuke shouted back. _

_"One more days had increased, so now its 1 month and 2 days, got it?" _

_"Fine" The two teens muttered under their breath. They really wanted to protest but didn't, they knew better not to get to their fathers' bad side. _

**_End flashback_**

"Whatever, I don't want to be late for school, now move it." Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"asshole" Naruto shouted with fury.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke striped down his pajamas and tossed them into the laundry basket, that moment something caught his eyes. He moved toward the basket and picked his clothes that he just threw in out of the basket, and scanned the **pink** object that was in there.

"No way" He muttered as his lips curved into a smirk.

* * *

**Naruto POV **

"Stupid Sasuke" Naruto cursed under his breath as he buttoned up his white shirt.

"Why does he always pick on me?" _'Wasn't he the one who came up with the plan? Now all we've done was prolonging the punishment… damn, if this keep on going, I'll stuck with him my entire life, I won't even be able to have sex with a girl and have kids.'_ The thought of that sent a chill down his spine. Naruto shook the thought away.

_'Now is not the time think about sex or family, I have to concentrate on getting out of this mess first…'_ He picked up a comb and started combing his golden hair…well, it's not like it'll look any better, and he'll just messed it up more.

_'…but that stupid moron wouldn't leave me alone... well, now that I've thought about it, I did kind of went a bit harsh on him, speaking of him, is he done yet? –Naruto looked at his wrist watch- it's 7:30 and school starts at 8:00, it's almost time to go and we haven't have breakfast yet. And it takes 10 minutes to get school, if there're not a lot of traffics that is.'_ Naruto snapped out of his thought when he heard a knock on his door.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, breakfasts are ready." A young female voice was heard from behind the wooden door.

"Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes, thanks Hinode (1)." Naruto replied as he tied on his black tie.

"No problem." Naruto walked to pick up his school bag and walked toward the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"hey, teme, hurry up, breakfasts are ready, you don't wanna late, right?"

"and whoes fault is that?" Sasuke shouted back.

"just hurry, I'm going ahead."

"Whatever." Naruto then walked to pick up his wallet, and car key (they're 17; both of them even have their own car). He stepped out of the room and shut the door back. He walked down the long wooden stairs and passed the large and fancy living room, into the huge dining room. Fuguko was sipping coffee and reading morning newspaper, Arashi was just sitting there having a cup of tea.

"G' morning dad, g' morning Uchiha-san" Naruto put his side pack on one of the chair.

"Morning son"

"G' morning Naruto" Naruto walked to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice, he pour it in to a glass and get into his seat which has his breakfast in front of him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Fuguko questioned the blond.

"He's taking a shower; I think he'll be down in a few minutes." Naruto answered and took a bite of his toast.

"That's good; I have something to tell you two."

"Tell us?" Naruto took a bite of his egg.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Good morning dad, good morning Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking into the dining room.

"hn." was his father's reply.

"Good morning Sasuke." Was Arashi's response. Sasuke walked to take his seat next to Naruto and started eating.

"Now that you're here, I have something to tell you two." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up to Fuguko, giving him their complete attentions.

"You will drive to school together and by that I meant in the same car..." Naruto looked like he was going to broke out and cry, and Sasuke just sat there looking stunned.

"I don't care which one of you will drive, but you have to go together." He proceeded to tell the two teens.

"Dad, you're joking right?" Sasuke asked nervously, wishing that what his father had told him was just a joke.

"I'm not." His dad simply replied.

"Daaaad" Naruto made a whining tune to his dad.

"There's nothing I can do Naruto, this is for your own good." Arashi responded back quickly.

"but-" both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

"There will be no arguing against this decision, end of the conversation." Fuguko said and went back to his newspaper.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to their garage.

"We're taking my car, and I'll drive." Naruto said and pushed the button to open their garage. The garage door opened, in there, were seven cars. Naruto walked toward his car, which was the newest BMW that just came out, it, was blue and spotless.

"No way, we're taking my car, your car smells like ramen, and I'm driving, there's no way I'm letting you drive." Sasuke unlocked his car which was a jet black Mercedes.

"Fine" The blond grumbled and walked to open the backseat and tossed his bag in. he then went to sit in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

Sasuke started the engine, put on reverse and drove out of the garage.

"Hey, go close the garage door." Naruto glared at the other teen but got back a glare.

"_-Sigh-_ ok." Naruto muttered and unbuckled his seat belt, and was about to open the car door, until he heard Sasuke.

"That's a good girl." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What!?"

"I said that's a good girl."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a-" Naruto yelled.

"Gay?"

"what did you say?"

"Aaww, come on, who would wear a **pink** underwear?"

"what the? Are you spying on me? That's invading other people's privacy."

"No, I'm not spying on you, and that's clearly not invading other people's privacy."

"Then how did you know?"

"The laundry basket" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Naruto coursed himself under his breath.

"hey, are you two still here? get going or you'll be late." Arashi shouted from the house's door way.

"we're going dad." Naruto shouted back as he got out of the car and ran to push the button and ran back in the car.

"Okay, floor it; I don't want to be late." Naruto spoke to Sasuke as he once again buckled up his seatbelt.

"Okay, whatever you say, princes." Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"I told you, I'm not a girl."

* * *

**TBC**

(1) **Hinode** means **sunrise**

**A/N:** So? What ya think? I think this chapter is pretty funny. Oh! I'm looking for a proofreader since I'm not good at English, so if any of you are kind enough to help me, please tell me. And please review, reviewers get pocky _-yum-_


End file.
